


Kidge ABC Oneshots

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All I got so far, F/M, Little Keith acts like Lance, Little kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Based on those Tratie ABCs fics over on fanfiction.net.





	1. A is for Age Differences

Even at age 6, Katie knew that she never clicked with other girls. She preferred science, and watching the stars, while they watched chick flicks and gossiped under the slide. They looked down on her because she was little and a genius, while she hated them for being plastic bags reincarnated as humans. 

She never did anything about that though, and instead spent her days on the broken down swings, alone, kicking at the dirt and waiting for the bell to ring and save her. Super bell. She liked it. Like Suuper-BELLLLLL, ringing in the halls, ready to kick bullies in their ba-

"Hi."

She looked up at the stranger. "Do I know you?" She asked. 

He grinned and sat on the swing besides her. "Nope, nobody does. I'm like the Enderman. Once somebody notices me, I go POOF!" He made a huge display of sound effects.

Katie giggled. "You play Minecraft too?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. It was my present since my foster dad felt guilty for making us move around so much." 

She grinned. "My brother owns it, but he never lets me play. But sometimes, when I'm real lucky, I can sneak onto his computer and play with the Harry Potter mods." 

He frowned. "I don't have brothers. Shiro's the closest I've got to one, but he's only my 'foster brother', whatever that means. He says once the paperwork is done I'll really be his brother." 

"Well, you wouldn't want them. They're super annoying and treat you like a baby."

"I thought only parents do that stuff!"

She shook her head hard. "Imagine that but ten times worse."

The boy shuddered at the mental image. "Good thing I'm almost a teen. All I have to wait is 4 and 1/2 years and they can't baby me anymore."

"Lucky. I have to wait until the zebras come and save me."

He laughed. Then it went back to silence. 

Katie sighed. She picked at the stupid old sign that used to hang over the swings. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise that someday we both can run away from this place?"

The boy looked at her and smiled. "Why not now?"

They ended up in the principal's office later that day. Katie, however, couldn't care less. She finally made a friend. He left a month later. Said he was going to Texas or something like that. And the years after that she forgot about him. But, 9 years later, she could've sworn she saw him again. In space.


	2. B is for Barbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge knew she wasn’t ever going to be like Barbie. She just wished everyone would stop reminding her that she wasn’t perfect.

Barbie dolls were the definition of perfect. Their slim long legs and shiny mane that could be done up in any hairstyle and do it better than any other doll on the rack. Iridescent eyes, flat stomaches, endless wardrobe that was perfect for only her...things she'd never have. Barbie was perfect. Pidge wasn't. That was the truth, and it would always be the truth.

At least, it was to Pidge. 

She was four years old when she got her first one. Aunt May had given it to her, muttering to her mother about how "little girls should play house, not build a Rube Goldberg machine." Little Katie didn't know what that meant at the time, but she was excited for a new toy.

The second the pink ribbons and wrapping paper came off, she was smitten. Just like her aunt wanted. The days after she got her new doll, she would race around the house in a ratty blue T shirt and dirt stained knees, flying the plastic doll this way and that. She was a superhero one day, a scientist the next. Pidge hoped she was going to be the same. 

Then her cousin Hailey came over one day. Even at age six, Pidge could sense the lines cutting their similarities right down the middle. Hailey had pretty curly hair that hung down her back like a swirling curtain, Pidge had messy choppy brown hair that refused to stay still in a bow. Hailey had blue eyes, Pidge didn't. Her cousin wore pink dresses and had tea parties while Pidge made hairdryers that would turn Matt's hair blue for a week even though she'd get grounded. 

Her cousin didn't come to their house for a while after, but Pidge still stayed up thinking about that encounter for years to come. When she visited again, after Matt and Sam disappeared, Pidge wanted to choke. Hailey was roughly ten inches taller than her short 4'8'' frame, and only seemed to get prettier each second. And she now had friends that were just as identically tall and perfect, making her stick out even more like a sore thumb.

They started to slip off as she hung out with Hunk and Lance more often. But, every now and then, Lance would accidentally say something about beauty and she'd find herself clench up angrily like she did when she was six. 

Then they ended up in space. When she saw Allura for the first time, her stomach dropped. Allura wasn't blonde, but she could've been the Altean equivalent to that stupid doll. Flawless and the only one with actual special powers. She had harbored a crush on Shiro for a while then, but the Black Paladin wasn't attracted to small girls 10 years his junior. He liked assertive women who knew leadership and equaled him during combat.

Pidge eventually got over it, but the thoughts were still nagging at her. Especially when she revealed that she was a girl. Of course Lance didn't catch on. The only reason anyone else did was because they just happened to have been smart. Lance was smarter in other regions than intuition, but it still stung. But she just brushed it away, forcing it and everything else similar out of her brain like it was a toxic substance. And in a way, it was. But by then, the lines of reality and toxic thoughts had already blended in with one another. 

 

A few more years past, and she almost got her wish. She adapted to the fact that she was going to be stuck at 5'1" and no more, and her hair grew out longer and shinier. Makeup, training, and Allura's wardrobe nearly finished the whole thing up, but she still got insecure when she saw the soft pudge of her stomach and thighs, or the fact that she looked like a kid playing dress up whenever she stood next to Allura in their matching dresses.

She accepted almost everything she hated about herself. She just couldn't accept this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so tired but some part of me is forcing my fingers to write more shit
> 
> also i'm sorry if your name is may. it's a nice name, just the first one that popped in my brain
> 
> Okay, for real though. This was based on my own insecurities since everyone else was so beautiful and I wasn't. Also if you have blue eyes and blonde hair, that's cool. I'm just basing all of this around Barbie and hyper feminine views because I just needed to vent everything, and this was closest thing I could get to doing that. And Hailey is actually a good person, Pidge is just focused on her appearance a lot.
> 
> I know this sucks. Hope you read it though. (Also this isn't actually Kidge, but eh.)

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to stop


End file.
